Dimensions
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: There was a war no one will forget. The Great War ravaged the earth, along with millions of fatalities making way for the future to never forget it. Everything seems fine until a figure appears, seeking the Chaos Emeralds and aided by the mysterious Phantom Ruby. {Sonic AU, Contains Intense Themes, Torture, and Major Character Death. R&R! ((HIATUS))
1. Prologue - Death Egg

_**? Pov**_

_**Finally...**_

_**I laughed as I stared down at the gasping duo below. Finally, all the power was mine! No more suffering! I grinned, unfazed by the **__**pungent **__**stench of blood that hit my nose. They both begged for mercy, pleading and begging not to be killed by the very prisoner they tortured for years… I laughed, holding the bloody enigma of**__** a ruby I tore from one of the villain's chest. I laughed, absorbing its power as I felt my abilities increase tenfold!**_

_**End Pov**_

_**? Pov**_

_**How… how could I have been so easily defeated by that filth?! I could see the never-ending insanity in his eyes as I saw the Doctor tremble in trepidation aside**__** me. We both helplessly stared up as blood gushed from my chest. That thing… how did he so **__**tenaciously **__**hold on?! How did it take 10 entire months before he lost his mind?! Very slowly I began to regret my actions. My revealed to be executor moved on with his continuous speech. 'My demise is**__** approaching me….' I thought.**_

_**All went black.**_

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Introduction

_** Present**_

A mobian bird treaded through a ghost town, looking around. "The CHaos Emerald is around here, I'm thinking. I gotta find it before that **_thing does_**..."

She sighed, but suddenly widened her eyes at a luminous glow that nearly blinded the raven's eyes.

"What the?!"

The glow was purple, and the bird soon realized...

_**"The Chaos Emerald!"**_ She said in disbelief. "I never saw one of these before!" She said, picking the purple emerald from a pile of dirt.

_**"Put it down."**_

"Shit..." The bird mumbled, putting the emerald in her coat pocket. "No way, you're gonna have to fight me first!"

"GAH!" She screamed, a sudden kick to her spine sending her into a broken house. "Urgh..."

_**"Pathetic. I thought you'd be more of a fight. I suppose I was wrong, as always..."** _

"Who the hell are you?!" The raven yelled.

_**"Hah... maybe you would know if you knew your history..."**_

"Just tell me, dammit!" The bird said angrily, getting up and running out, drawing her flintlock.

**_"You think a GUN is going to hurt me?" _**

"...SHOW YOURSELF!" She screamed, enraged.

A purple-furred hedgehog teleported in front of the raven, sneering.

The bird fired the gun, only for the mysterious hedgehog to catch the bullet. "What the?!"

_**"Hand it over. NOW." **_His voice had gone from eerily calm to malevolent in seconds.

She backed away, dropping the emerald in her hand. "I have a question for you, ya douche! How the hell can you use _Chaos Control_?! No one alive today can use it!"

The hedgehog didn't reply, picking up the emerald. _**"Finally, the 6th Chaos Emerald. One more to go and your pathetic lives will know what I had to suffer so long ago..."**_

The bird looked confused.

"BACK OFF!" A voice suddenly yelled. A dirty yellow fox leaped onto the hedgehog, blasting a cannon form his left hand. His right eye was covered in a metal covering, his eye only being detectable by a red light.

_**"Gah!"**_ The hedgehog said, dropping the emerald. _**"Dammit..." **_

The fox leaped off, kicking the hedgehog in the back of his head. His fur flashed cobalt blue, but back to purple in seconds. "What am I seeing?! The raven said but saw the fox hand her the emerald.

"Run as far as you can! You can't let him get the Chaos Emerald!" The fox said.

The raven nodded, running off.

The hedgehog snarled, tackling the fox and standing up, holding him by the neck._**"I'm finished with your meddling, Tails. Your gonna die today, and I'll ensure that."**_

_**"...Sonic..." **_Tails whispered, trying to breathe. **_"I know you're in there... no matter what you say... you're still my friend."_**

The hedgehog dropped the fox, silent. He then teleported.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Oki, so now it's school, which means I'm gonna exist and be productive. Reviews are welcome! ^^ Thank you Sonadow345 and Stripe The Hedgetiger for reviewing previously! SNSF Out!**


	3. Chapter 1 - Twisted Pasts

Sonic stood, emotionless as he laid against a building. In his hand, he held five Chaos Emeralds. _**'Dammit... why can't I kill him?!' **_He thought in frustration. His aura flared up in response to his emotions, turning a fiery red. Suddenly, it slowly died down to a blue aura. _**'I shouldn't have turned on the resistance... No, It's too late for me to turn back now. Not when I'm this close...' **_He thought, then floated upwards into the sky, viewing the destroyed remains of Station Square. He had destroyed the massive city out of rage when he escaped the Death Egg so long ago...

**_Flashback_**

_**The residents of station square screamed as Sonic floated above the city with a menacing smile. "Finally... It's about time I have my revenge on you pathetic creatures... the one time I needed help, NO ONE CAME. How about the times you needed help?!" Sonic yelled, just the thought made him shake with rage. **_

_**Shadow suddenly teleported, kicking Sonic in the face. He gasped in surprise, flying into a skyscraper. "Ugh..."**_

_**"FAKER, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Shadow said, glaring. He formed a Chaos Spear in hand.**_

_**Sonic grinned, bursting out of the massive building, with a grin filled to the brim with insanity. "There is nothing wrong with me... I've simply... sharpened my senses."**_

_**The ebony hedgehog stared in confusion, before leaping at the corrupted hedgehog, throwing a chaos spear.**_

_**"Allow me to show you my new powers..." Sonic said, teleporting out of the way. He created an illusion of Maria Robotnik, making Shadow stop in his tracks. "Maria...?" **_

_**Sonic grinned.**_

_**"Shadow..." Maria said. Shadow gasped, frozen in shock. He reached out to her, only for Maria to disappear in a blink of an eye. Shadow gasped. He stared blankly at what just happened.**_

_**"Shame she died."**_

_**Shadow clenched his fists in rage, jumping up with a burst of energy. His fur turned red as he said, "Chaos... BLAST!" He screamed, the explosion is massive.**_

_**Sonic laughed, not even flinching. He grabbed Shadow by the neck as civilians gasped. **_

_**Sonic smirked, slamming Shadow into the ground and putting his foot onto his head, gradually pressing harder.**_

_**"Bye, Faker."**_

_**"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**Sllurch...**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sonic grinned as he recalled the flashback, but frowned about how he killed Shadow. **_"No one should have to die that way..." _**He said aloud, sighing. His impulses got the better of him, he never thought about how badly his victims would truly suffer...

He folded back his quills. _**"At least the resistance is finished. I won't have to deal with them."**_ He said, teleporting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The bird we saw earlier stopped running, sitting down on a tree stump as she recollected her breath. Tails stepped out of the bushes, readjusting his eye. "Hello?"

The raven looked up nervously. "Uh... Hi? ... Thanks for... ya know, fending off that _**thing...**_"

The fox smiled. "No problem. What are you planning to do with the emeralds?" The kitsune asked.

"I want to return to earth."

"YOU'RE FROM EARTH?!"

"Yup. I just got here by a crazy experiment. I'm basically a human in mobian's skin... or fur... err, feathers in this case." The bird said, laughing a bit.

Tails was shocked but did not show that emotion.

"What's your name?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'm Raven, Raven the Raven!" Raven said, grinning a bit. "You?"

"I'm Tails, though I prefer you don't call me by my name in public."

"Huh? Why?" The bird asked.

"Well, you see, I'm from the Great War five-hundred years ago. People would start freaking out over the fact that I exist. No so much _**Sonic**_, however..."

"Sonic?"

"Yes... he's the one who made half of this planet inhabitable."

Raven looked at Tails skeptically. "He's that _**thing, **_right...?"

"Yup, he used to be good, actually. You see, during the Great War, Sonic was defeated and tortured to the point of insanity on the Death Egg. He regained his senses during the past few years, but..."

"What happened?" Raven said.

Well...

_**Flashback**_

_**"Sonic!" Tails said, running over to the hedgehog with a smile. The forest around them was eerily silent.**_

_**Sonic didn't reply as the fox suddenly stopped. "Sonic...?" He said nervously.**_

_**The hedgehog turned around, the phantom ruby, which had grown around half of his body, glowed ominously as his dark green eyes stared at the kitsune.**_

_**Tails' expression changed from happy to scared in seconds.**_

_**"Why are you here?" Sonic said, suddenly grabbing the fox.**_

_**Tails yelled in terror.**_

_**Sonic's dirty cobalt fur flared to a dark magenta. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T OBLITERATE YOU !" Sonic yelled, flinging the fox telekinetically into a tree.**_

_**Tails stared in horror, getting up weakly and backing away in terror.**_

_**Sonic laughed insanely, grinning.**_

_**"S-sonic... what happened to you...?"**_

_**He sneered, making the fox yelp. "I merely regained my senses, fool. 18 long years and I finally see the TRUTH. All you pathetic mortals depend on is me. You expect me to save your lives every. single. DAY. I'm sick and tired of it. And when I NEEDED HELP, WHEN I WAS BEING TORTURED ON THE DEATH EGG, NO ONE HELPED ME. YOU WERE TOO BUSY TO HELP ME. WHAT IF I WAS TOO BUSY, I WOULD'VE SAVED YOU ALL..." Sonic growled, throwing Tails into a tree. He then teleported away...**_

_**End Flashback**_

"..."

"He was my best friend... I don't know what they did to him up on the Death Egg, but it wasn't pretty...

Raven nodded. She grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and said, _**"Let's find the last emerald before he does."**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! ^^ Here's my third chapter! I wonder how you like my OC, this character actually made a short cameo in Corruption 2, if ya read it. Welp, see ya guys later, please review and SSNF OUT!**


	4. Aqua Road - Ruins

Raven looked up towards the night sky, getting out her wings. "Ya need a lift?"

Tails smiled. "Nope, I can fly too." The kitsune's signature namesakes began to spin around, making him fly up into the air. Raven gasped. "Wow, I didn't know that!"

Tails laughed. "I learned how to do it before I met..." The fox trailed off. "...Never mind what I said..."

The raven made a confused expression but dismissed it quickly. "Alright, wanna get going?"

"Okay, the last emerald is in... Aqua Road... we have to get there before Sonic does. He is the only wielder who is alive today who can use the Chaos Emeralds. I haven't tried to use them myself."

Raven nodded slightly. "Should we get going?"

"Yes, let's go!"

They both started to fly upwards, then zoomed off to Aqua Road.

_**45 minutes later** _

Both landed, looking at the water rushing down the cracked road, with plants growing into the path.

Tails looked in sadness but sighed.

"He destroyed this place too, huh? His temper tantrum spread around half the freakin planet." Raven said, shaking her head.

A blue crack lit up suddenly, inside the cracks ahead.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" Tails said excitedly.

Raven ran over to pick it up.

**_"Too late."_**

Tails shuddered at hearing this, indeed knowing who it was.

**"Sonic..."**

The magenta hedgehog grinned, telekinetically restraining Raven. "What the hell?!"

Sonic laughed. "Fools. You lead me straight to the Chaos Emerald." He said, his eyes seeming to pierce through Tails' soul. He trembled but blasted the corrupted and malevolent ex-hero with a fully charged blast from his arm cannon. He then flew up, performing a roundhouse kick to his face.

Sonic yelped in surprise, hurtling into the air and stopping himself from crashing into a wall. He stopped, looking straight down.

Raven tossed both of the Chaos Emeralds to Tails. "Send him packing!"

_**Flashback**_

_**Infinite laughed, watching Eggman beat a handcuffed Sonic with a robot. Holograms of Shadow, Zavok, and Chaos joined in, mocking him and using attacks. Infinite casted images of dead civilians and the handcuffs came off. Not that it helped. Sonic was too beat up to do anything.  
**_

_**Sonic got up, coughing up blood and gripping his chest in agony. "Please... please stop..." He weakly begged, trying to hold back tears as blood streamed from his back, the lashes he received on his back unbearable. Blood seeped from his legs as gashes were there too. His matted quills reeked of dry blood as his ragged gloves revealed sharp claws. His palms were bloody from the constant digging into his hand from them.**_

_**The Doctor laughed with glee. "...Fine hedgehog. Only so you won't die on me. I hope you look forward to your next torture session!" Eggman said, laughing viciously. "Infinite, take him away."**_

_**"Yes, Doctor."**_

_**Infinite teleported Sonic to his cell, smirking. "Give up, hedgehog. You'll never get out of here." **_

**_He left, leaving Sonic to the confines of his cell. Others arcross the hall looked sympathetically at him, but couldn't speak or they would be severely punished._**

**_Sonic started to cry, covering his face. 'Im so weak...' He thought, ashamed as he continued to cry, curling into a ball. 'You're so pathetic," He thought, and started to claw at himself, opening up wounds._**

**_Blood came out onto the floor, blending with the blood that was already there. Suddenly, his eyes opened up abruptly, filled with rage. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself and tear them apart! You WILL escape, it doesn't matter how long it takes for those cretins to give you an opportunity to commit their murder!'_**

**_End Flashback_**

Sonic snapped out of his flashback, seeing a foot hit his face. He slammed into the ground, feeling some wounds on his back open back up.

Tails looked down at him, a minor golden tint to his fur as he held two emeralds in his hand.

"Surrender now, Sonic!" He said.

_**'Do it.'**_

**_'Transform.'_**

**_'Unleash your inner darkness...'_**

**_'Show them who you really are, prove to them you are no longer a hero...'_**

Sonic got up, silent.

"...Sonic...?" Tails said.

_**"Sonic is gone. I'm not a hero, I'm a disgrace. Don't try to help me. Don't try to STOP me. You all will pay for refusing to try and help me and save me from my torture, even though I saved ALL of you hundreds of times. Being a hero HAS no rewards. It only brings torment to you later in life."**_

_**"YOU ALL WILL PAY!"**_

**Sonic screamed, his fur turning jet black as his eyes lost their pupils. The Phantom Ruby around his body turned a corrupted yellow. His claws free longer, encased in negative energy.**

**Tails gasped in horror, backing away. Raven stared. "Aw shit."**

_**"Dark Sonic." Tails said.**_

_**"Run."**_


	5. Flashback - Resistance Part One

As Dark Sonic fought, Sonic was having another flashback, nearly being taken over by the rage inside of him.

_**Flashback**_

_**Station Square Ruins; 11:40 PM**_

_**"This is it, guys! Let's fight to the finish!" Knuckles screamed as thousands of resistance fighters shouted. Battle cries rang out as they charged towards Sonic, making the hedgehog laugh.**_

_**"Don't make me laugh. This attempt is honestly pathetic... no wonder Knuckles is leading you guys." He said, floating into the air as the fighters used their wispons. **_

_**Tails, Gadget, Knuckles, and Classic Sonic lead the group, charging towards the corrupted hedgehog. Knuckles leaped up, punching Sonic in the chest as Gadget blasted his Burst Wispon. Sonic teleported out of the way, but Knuckles succeeded in landing a blow. he gripped his chest as the punch opened up an enormous wound from his torture on the Death Egg. Blood poured out of the injury, and Sonic glared. He teleported in front of Knuckles, kicking him in the head and flinging him to the crowd, injuring a few fighters.**_

_**Gadget ran over frantically, checking if Knuckles was okay. "Heh... time to kill two birds with one stone," Sonic said and formed a massive ball of dark energy.**_

_**Classic Sonic noticed this immediately and jumped up, spin dashing into Sonic. He then attempted to perform a kick but missed as he fell don abruptly.**_

_**"Pathetic copy." He merely said with a hint of venom, and he threw a ball of dark energy at him. Classic yelped silently, slamming into the ground. **_

_**Rouge flew up behind Sonic, kicking him in the back of his head. "THIS IS FOR SHADOW!" She screamed in anger and concealed sadness. Omega fired missiles in the back of the crowd, crashing into the hedgehog and exploding. Blood flew everywhere as Sonic yelled in pain, the first quill behind his head blowing clean off in a shower of blood.**_

_**Tails was about to attack but stopped. "...Why did you do that to him?" He said, staring as Sonic felt the back of his head, realizing chunks of flesh and quills were blown from his head. He was silent for a moment. **_

_**Silver flew up, constricting Sonic telekinetically. "Sonic, what happened to you?!" He said in horror. "Why are you acting this way?! Why... why did you kill... Shadow...?"**_

_**Sonic replied with a harsh growl, trying to break out of the constrictions. "Please Sonic, surrender. We can help you. We want to help you." The albino hedgehog said. **_

_**"Let me go." The corrupted hedgehog snarled.**_

_**Silver frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now until you give us an answer. We can stop fighting. The war has taken a toll on all of us, we all want to stop..."  
**_

_**"..."**_

_**'Maybe he's-'**_

_**'No. They're all lying.' A voice said in his head. 'We've grown so close, closer than me and Infinite at one point. The darkness wants you. It needs you. Those cretins want to use you... that's why they didn't save you. They thought you wouldn't live.'**_

_**Sonic was silent, closing his eyes. "..."**_

_**"Sonic...?"**_

_**Sonic's eyes turned a malevolent pink as the outside of his eyes turned black when he opened his eyes.**_

_**"PHANTOM BLAST!" He shouted, an enormous blast of energy surrounding the resistance.**_

_**Classic Sonic tumbled into multiple dead bodies after the explosion, weakly opening his eyes. Silver saw Classic and panicked. "Get out of here before he finds us!" He hissed. "I'll hold him off!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"No." Classic firmly replied, shocking the albino hedgehog. **_

_**"How..."**_

_**"I don't like to speak, but it looks like I have to if I don't want you guys killed. Leave, I'll fend him off. Maybe I can convince him." The light blue hedgehog said.**_

_**"Sonic..."**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"It's good to know we still have the Sonic we know and love standing in front of me."**_

_**Classic smiled, then ran off, ready to confront his alternate self. Silver flew off, gathering the remaining soldiers and his friends, retreating. **_

_**End Flashback. **_

Sonic groaned, waking up in his base. _**"What happened...?" **_He growled, weary. He lifted up a clawed hand to see only the purple emerald. _**"Dammit... that's the last time I let you take over."**_

Having random flashbacks was starting to take a toll on the hedgehog. He never wanted to think about the horrid memories but was forced to...

_**"I can't fail, my life depends on it. I don't know why I still care about Tails... and whoever the hell that bird is... they have to go. I'll deal with them after I collect the emeralds..."**_

Sonic laid back down, groaning again as he closed his eyes...

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hi peeps! Sorry, I took a few days to publish this, stuff in life is going on. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^ Have a Happy Halloween! :D**


	6. Flashback - Resistance Part Two-Torture

_**Flashback, Ruins Of Metropolis**_

_**Classic ran through the debris, destroying the remaining robots among the carcasses as he raced through the ruins. He was silent as he spin dashed through abandoned buildings, making a few walls collapse as he stopped suddenly behind a boulder.**_

_**"Please, don't hurt her!" A female rabbit said in terror as Sonic held a smaller rabbit in the air, grinning viciously. "CHAO CHAO!" A Chao shouted, pounding on Sonic's left leg. He threw the small creature away telekinetically, scowling. "Worthless runt. Come close again and I'll tear you apart with my hands." He growled, scaring the small rabbit and making her cry.**_

_**"What happened to you, Mister Sonic?" She sobbed.**_

_**Her mother looked even more terrified. "Put her down, I beg you!" She pleaded.**_

_**Classic scowled. "Didn't know he was this fucked up..."**_

_**The small hedgehog spin dashed into Sonic, making him drop the child and cracking the Phantom Ruby. He then reached out to the jewel, with it suddenly flashing images of dead bodies and torture devices. The last image showed a waterboarding table.**_

_**"What the fu-?!"**_

_**Sonic threw Classic off of him, growling. "Hands off."**_

_**"..."**_

_**The small rabbit ran over to her Chao, picking him up and running over to her mother. "Cream, Cheese, we have to leave!" The adult rabbit said fearfully, running off with the two. **_

_**Sonic snarled, teleporting to Classic and kicking him in the head. He crashed into the ground, blood pouring from his nose. He coughed, getting up on a fist. "What happened?!" He shouted, dodging a ball of dark energy. He ran in a circle, spin dashing the corrupted hedgehog once again in the chest, cracking the Phantom Ruby once more. Sonic's eyes flashed a dangerous golden.**_

_**Classic smirked. "I guess you want to protect your precious ruby, huh?!" He said, narrowly dodging an enraged punch.**_

_**He stumbled, running faster out of the ruins, coming to an oil-soaked pond. He jumped, grabbing Sonic as he slammed into him unintentionally. Classic grunted, landing on the ground and slamming Sonic on the floor with all of his strength.**_

_**Sonic yelped as his head bashed onto a piece of metal, the side of his head starting to bleed profusely. Classic then performed another spin dash, cutting Sonic and drawing blood. Sonic glared.**_

_**"Now I'll actually fight." He sneered, grabbing Classic by the neck and holding him up.**_

_**Classic struggled, scowling as he heard Sonic laugh, his tainted counterpart being amused by his struggles.**_

_**"Fool. You really thought you could defeat me? Allow me to show you my powers." Sonic then chipped off a small piece of the Phantom Ruby, impaling it into Classic's forehead. He screamed in pain as Sonic dropped him on the floor, laughing maniacally.**_

_**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He screamed in agony as his fur turned magenta, along his quills raising upwards.**_

_**"Too bad I don't feel like fighting you. Your friends will have that honor." Sonic replied coldly, creating a portal.**_

_**Classic groaned in pain, weakly standing up to see his dimension. "What the-?"**_

_**"Bye. Have fun killing your loved ones."**_

_**Classic screamed as he was cast off into his dimension.**_

_**Tails hid behind a rock, trembling. "No..."**_

_**When Sonic teleported away, Tails screamed with anger. "Mark my words, Sonic, I will avenge all of those that you killed!" He yelled, wiping away tears. "You monster..."**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Damn..." Raven groaned as she woke up tiredly, seeing Tails.

She walked over to him, watching the fox open his eyes. "Ugh..." Tails looked to the right, seeing the blue Chaos Emerald lying there. He sighed in relief. "He must've forgotten to grab it." He picked it up, inspecting the condition. Raven looked upwards into the sky sighing. "We have to do something before he can get the last emerald."

Tails nodded in sorrow. He looked upwards.

"We have to go to the Death Egg." Tails said with regret. "We have to find out what made _**him **_so evil... he was never this way before the Great War."

"What was he like...?"

"He was a hero. We were inseparable, and he never let me down... we were more than friends, we are adopted brothers..."

Raven nodded slowly. "Why did he turn on you...?"

The kitsune frowned. "I don't know..."

"Let's go, then..."

Tails nodded and the two flew away.

_**Death Egg**_

Tails carefully walked through the hall. The peeling paint and rusty metal added an intimidating aesthetic to the area. Raven looked around. "Damn, this place is giving me the creeps."

Tails found a box of videotapes, sitting beside a dust-coated tv.

"Tails..." Raven said nervously.

The fox turned around.

"I found skeletons. Lots of them."

The fox rushed over and saw hundreds of skeletons in a room. He nearly screamed, holding his chest.

He ran over to the videotapes. "Please don't be execution tapes..."

He nervously put one into the tv.

_**The screen was black, but many voices were heard.**_

_**Hello, whoever is watching! I am Doctor Eggman-**_

Tails paused immediately. He shook with fear, and Raven came in the room, holding a knife. "It's for flaying skin. Found it in a really bad cell."

The kitsune's heart nearly stopped. He took a deep breath, turning the video back on.

_**I am here with my arch-nemesis, Sonic! He said, and the camera turned on, showing the events going on live. Sonic was chained to a table, looking fearfully at the camera. His eyes were bloodshot as his royal blue fur was filthy and matted. "HEL-" Sonic was sliced across the face swiftly with the same flaying knife that Raven held previously. Infinite laughed as he heard the cries of pain from the hedgehog as blood ran from his muzzle and onto the table. "Pathetic. I never knew my opponent was so weak."**_

_**Sonic writhed on the table as a washcloth was applied on his face. He screamed loudly as a cup of cold water was applied, giving the hedgehog a drowning sensation. Eggman grinned. "How does it feel to lose, hedgehog?" He said mockingly. He took the knife and cut down Sonic's chest all the way down to his belly, stopping as more blood spilled out and mixed with the water.**_

_**Another scream of pain burst through the washcloth. "STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" He begged, starting to cry.**_

_**Eggman laughed. "Tell me where your friends are and we have a deal."**_

_**"N-never... I'm never letting you hurt them!"**_

_**"Fine then... enjoy your torture," Eggman said coldly, starting to peel the skin off with gloves.**_

_**An ear-piercing screech filled the room.**_

_**The video ended abruptly, with static filling the screen. **_

Tails paused, tears trailing down his face. His heart ached, and he covered his face. Raven was silent. "..."

"That's Sonic?"

The fox nodded slowly, sobbing quietly.

"We have to watch these. It's the only way we can find out what happened to him..." Tails said.

Raven slowly nodded. She held another tape in her hand, barely reading the title. "Interrogation: Denailing."

"Disgusting... who are these people?"

"...The jackal is Infinite... The man who was torturing Sonic was Eggman. Sonic killed them both a long time ago."

"How?"

**"With his bare hands."**

* * *

_**Hi guys! Yep, this chapter was really dark, but this whole story is meant to be sad/depressing. Meh. I dunno if I should change the rating, I'm on edge as if what torture I should use in this story based on intensity. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and see you next time!**_


	7. When Villains Die -

"..."

***CRASH!***

Tails got up immediately, grabbing Raven and hiding under a broken table. He looked underneath, seeing Sonic walk through the abandoned area. He silently gasped, ducking onto the floor.

He walked into the same room as them both, scanning around the room. _**"..."**_

He put out his hands, with green chaos energy surrounding them.

Tails swore under his breath. 'I forgot Chaos Users could detect emeralds from a short distance...'

Sonic looked to his right, seeing a blue glow underneath the table. He growled, walking over and bending down, seeing Tails and Raven. _**"Why are you even here?"**_

Raven didn't respond, and Tails trembled.

Sonic growled, telekinetically lifting the two upwards. _**"Give me the emerald, and I promise you won't be harmed."**_

Raven drew her flintknock and shot Sonic in the head.

Sonic let go of the two, yelling in agony as Raven ran away, but Tails oddly stayed. He walked over to Sonic, who was on the floor and gripping his forehead. Blood poured onto the floor as the hedgehog continued to yell. He stuck his hand inside the hole where the bullet was and pulled it out, looking around for gauze. He then noticed Tails grabbing bandages from a dusty shelf, handing them to the hedgehog and running off as soon as he grabbed them.

_**"..."**_

_**'Kill them.'**_

_**'I don't have time for you, Phantom!' **_Sonic said in his head as he applied the medical tools to his gunshot wound.

_**'Why aren't you as violent anymore? One hundred years ago you would've eviscerated them.'**_

_**'I'm sane now. At least more sane than I was back then. I never liked killing before... that.' **_Sonic responded, standing up. He gazed around the area. _**"This place disgusts me." **_He then teleported.

_**Angel Island**_

The Master Emerald sat on its podium, shining a dark green as two echidnas looked at it. A red echidna with a gray tip to his dreadlocks stared as the emerald showed Sonic flying through the sky.

"..."

"Is he heading here?"

_"I do not know. Be prepared to fight, however." _The second echidna, who was orange and female, replied.

_**"Hello, Knuckles."**_

The echidna in question gasped. "Why the hell are **_you _**here?!" He got in a fighting position, his glowing right robotic eye beeping.

Sonic smirked. "Relax. I'm just here to heal something."

Knuckles was confused but saw Sonic glow as the wound on his head healed entirely.

"...Tikal, restrain him."

_"But-"_

"Do it."

The echidna frowned, using her powers to restrain the corrupted hedgehog before her.

Sonic growled, trying to break free of the positive energy. _**"Let me go." **_

Knuckles smirked, walking over to Sonic.

"You killed all of my friends and anyone I could relate to family. You deserve to die right where you stand." Knuckles said, glaring. He then punched him square in the face, with blood dripping down his nose. Sonic growled, blood dripping from his nose and onto his muzzle. Knuckles then held Sonic by the neck. Sonic showed his teeth animalistically as his eyes flashed an intimidating gold.

_**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" **_He roared, breaking out of his restraint. The sheer force knocked Knuckles over, and he stumbled. "..."

Tikal shot light energy at the Phantom Ruby, making it crack even more. Sonic glared at her, teleporting behind her and kicking her in the back.

He then glowed, absorbing the energy of the Master Emerald.

This also brought the Chaos Emeralds, as they circled around him.

_**"You'll regret what you did."**_

Knuckles gasped, running towards Sonic with a fist out. He missed as Sonic teleported out of the way. Suddenly, the emeralds rejected him with an incredible force, sending him into the ground. _**"Urgh..." **_

The echidna smirked. "Guess the emeralds knew you were fucked up in the head, huh?"

Sonic growled. _**"I'll make them give me their power."**_

Sonic screamed as he glowed a corrupted purple, the emeralds forcefully being extracted of their power. He yelled in agony as two bloodshot eyes formed on his chest, along with his arms growing fur and being muscular. Knuckles stood in horror as Tikal gasped.

The hedgehog began to drop on the floor and writhe in pain as his teeth grew much sharper and larger. His ears became sharp and pointed, along with horns forcing themselves out of his skull. He yelled in extreme pain as his hands grew and gained sharper claws then before. Two crimson wings erupted from his back, shifting his spine and the sounds of cracking bones echoed through the island.

His hands went to his forehead, gripping it in pain as his fur changed to jet black with a tint of purple to his chest and arms.

Knuckles ran to Sonic to try and stop his transformation, with a fist out. He punched Sonic in the face, knocking him backward. He snarled, the punch only making his condition even worse. He grew three times his size, along with his tail growing longer and gaining a sharp tip at the end. He got up, letting out a terrible screech before pouncing on Knuckles.

Tikal gasped before running over and kicking the abomination.

The transformed hedgehog let out a roar of anger, leaping in the air to tear them both apart.

**_FWOOM!_**

A loud noise filled the area, with a portal appearing above the monstrosity.

Out came a small magenta hedgehog, with a Phantom Ruby fragment stuck in his forehead.

Knuckles gasped. "Sonic?!"

Classic smiled before jumping on the monster's head. He roared in pain before grabbing Classic and opening his mouth.

Classic teleported, smirking. He then teleported behind Sonic, kicking him in the back.

An audible crack was heard, and the transformed beast snarled in pain.

Tails and Raven flew to the scene, having heard it flying by.

Raven was confused. "What da hell is going on?"

Tails was silent, seeing an odd-looking monster on the ground, unconscious. The kitsune then saw Classic and backed away when he saw the Phantom Shard in his forehead.

**_"Don't worry, I'm not corrupted."_**

Tails didn't respond but slowly walked over. "Is that you?"

Classic nodded, smiling.

Tails ran over and hugged him. Classic hugged back, grinning.

"Uh...?" Raven said in confusion.

Knuckles walked over to Raven. "I'm Knuckles. You?" He said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Raven..." The bird said, shaking his hand. She scratched the back of her head. Even on Earth, she was always incredibly awkward.

Tikal smiled and came over. "My name is Tikal. Nice to meet you, Raven."

"Hi..."

**_'I swore in the last story there was a demon shenanigan or somethin'...' _** Raven thought randomly but was hit by the narrator. "Ow!"

"What's that...?" Tails said suddenly when he saw the unconscious monster, realizing his Chaos Emerald was missing.

"Sonic... he absorbed the Chaos Energy... we don't know when he will come to."

Tails gasped, slowly walking over to the unconscious beast. He kneeled down, looking at his brother with a sad smile. "Restrain him, please..."

Knuckles nodded, and Tikal covered Sonic in teal energy.

Sonic growled awake, opening his eyes. His gaze moved around, trying to figure out what was going on. He tried to get up, failing to do so as the energy surrounding him restrained him effectively.

He had only used the Chaos Emerald to transform, not give himself powers, having had no idea what would happen.

_**"Didn't know he was still terrorizing you guys..."**_ Classic murmured, gazing upon the monster. _**"Want me to... kill him?"**_

Knuckles coughed. "Please do," He said half-heartedly.

"No!" Tails exclaimed.

**_Sonic's POV_**

**_I woke up with a growl, gazing around the area as I _****_tried to get up, failing as I found out I was restrained..._**

**_My head was pounding, I growled as I brought a hand to my head..._**

**_Distinct chatter from everyone nearby irritated my ears. I heard the voice of the smaller version of me... Poor guy. I wish I hadn't done that to him..._**

**_I dismissed the stray thought... why should I feel sorry for them?! They didn't bother to help me when I needed it!_**

**_I heard Phantom talk to me... He's the only one that cared for me nowadays..._**

**_'Sonic... now is your time to show them your true power... show them your true rage, your fury, your hatred.' I heard him say to me. You don't need friends. You are strong enough on your own. They only want you for your powers... You rival gods, Sonic. You never needed mortals.'_**

**_I thought for a few moments, quiet. Then I glanced at the Chaos Emeralds a few meters beside me. _**

**_"..." I growled, looking at the mobians talking. Tikal's restraint must've weakened, she's not paying any attention..._**

**_I crawled on my belly, growing closer to the Chaos Emeralds. So close..._**

**_I touched them, feeling myself slowly transform back to normal. I floated upwards, feeling the power surge through me... _**

**_Normal POV_**

Tails gasped, seeing Sonic float upwards. He ran over to try and stop him but failed...

Knuckles stared in disbelief. "We should've killed him when we had the chance."

Sonic yelled as his fur turned snow-white, and all of his scars glowed an intense yellow. His eyes were emerald green, but with a sinister red glow. One black and one golden wing came out of his back, and a stray fang poked out of his muzzle.

"No..." Tails said, staring at Sonic.

_**"Hah..."  
"Feel my true power..."**_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Lol here's a cliffhanger! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**_ _**Please review and see you next time!**_

**_i had to put a reference i'm sorry for being cringy_**


	8. - Heroes replace them

_**Flashback**_

_**Classic crashed into the ground, groaning. The portal behind him closed, and he got up to see Green Hill Zone. 'Why did he send me home?' He thought.**_

_**Classic Tails was walking along the checkered path, seeing the magenta hedgehog get up. "Sonic?" He asked, seeing him look at him.**_

_**The small kitsune noticed the shard in his forehead, gasping. He backed away, nervous.**_

_**Classic frowned. "It's me, Tails!"**_

_**Tails slowly walked closer, but then ran to hug him. "I missed you so much!" He said, crying in his brother's arms.**_

_**"I did too, Lil bro." Classic said, smiling.**_

_**"What happened to you?" The fox asked, frowning. **_

_**"Well, I was sent back to that other world, ya know, that older me? His world was in a war with Robotnik, and he was defeated. But a while later he had the Phantom Ruby, and he was clearly insane. He killed Shadow, and nearly killed me, Silver, and Knuckles. Most of us lived, but the same couldn't be said for many other people..."**_

_**Tails gasped. "Sonic turned evil...?"**_

_**Classic nodded. "Yea... I don't know what happened to him on the Death Egg."**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Classic Sonic's POV

To sum it all up, I ended up ruling Mobius and nothing terrible happened since. I locked up Eggman and gave immortality to my friends. I don't know why I'm not evil but he is. Maybe there's something in the Phantom Ruby that's corrupting his thoughts...

I stared as I saw my older self transform into an evil version of Hyper Sonic, speechless.

_**Normal POV**_

Tails stared in horror as Sonic laughed, restraining all five of the mobians with powerful telekinesis.

_**"How do you want to die tonight? Crushed to death? Decapitation? Suffocation? Maybe if I'm nice, I'll tear all of you in half." **_Sonic didn't sound like normal. His voice had a demonic echo that terrified Tails and Raven.

Sonic's eyes suddenly flashed pure emerald but quickly reverted.

"None of those, asshole!" Raven shouted, but was thrown into a tree. She groaned in pain, looking up to see Sonic form a ball of dark energy from his clawed hands, preparing to kill her.

Raven yelped but saw Classic barely manage to shoot a Phantom Spear out of his hand. It hit Sonic in the back of the head, making him lose his concentration and turn around.

_'Sonic isn't like this. He might've been when he got the Phantom Ruby five-hundred years ago, but he would never act like this nowadays... why is he so cruel?" _Tails thought.

Sonic grabbed Classic Sonic by the neck. _**"Worthless copy. I should end your meaningless life right here and now."**_

Classic struggled to breathe. "Go ahead, scumbag... why are you so messed up? Why do you want to kill your own friends?"

Sonic was silent, before dropping to the ground and starting to writhe in pain. The restraint on all five mobians broke, allowing them to move. They surrounded Sonic, all in fighting positions.

_**"LEAVE ME**_ _**ALONE!"**_ Sonic cried in pain, his eyes closed. The phantom ruby around him glowed ominously.

He screamed again, making them back away. "What's happening to him?" Tails asked.

_**"STOP! STOP MAKING ME HURT MY FRIENDS!" **_Sonic cried, grasping the Phantom Ruby. He started to pull on it, desperate to remove it. _**"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"**_He cried in pain.

**_'No one can help you.' _**The Phantom Ruby said.

_**'No one wants to help you.'**_

_**'No one WILL help you.'**_

It cackled as it heard it's host's yells of anguish. Sonic pulled as hard as he could on the Phantom Ruby, tearing it out of his chest along with chunks of flesh. He screamed in agony, blood pouring out of his wound.

Tails gasped, and Sonic threw the ruby aside as he changed back to normal. His quills were navy blue as his eyes were pure emerald. His claws shortened back to the ones he normally had as his quills went back down.

He panted, a hand on the wound along his chest. The Phantom Ruby glowed before being surrounded by dark energy. "L-leave... Phantom's gonna be mad..." Sonic said weakly, coughing as he stood up.

Knuckles ran over and punched the hedgehog in the face. Sonic yelped and slammed back down into the ground, coughing up blood.

"Why should we, you worthless traitor?" Knuckles said, enraged. He looked over to Classic. "Kill him."

_**"...No."**_

"Why not?!" The echidna asked in anger. He then looked down at Sonic.

Tails ran in front of him in anger glaring at him in rage. "No! You're not hurting him!"

"...Why don't you want me dead?" Sonic interjected, grasping his bloody chest. Tails looked back at him.

"...What I said a few days ago was true. You'll always be my best friend... you'll always be my _brother._"

The Phantom Ruby glowed again, dark energy starting to pour out of it.

_**"What going on...?" **_Classic said, noticing the ruby.

Sonic got up and limped over to the Phantom Ruby, picking it up. "I'll see what Phantom wants. I don't know why he did that to me."

Raven ran over to him. "Oh no, you don't-"

Sonic ran over to the left in seconds, making Raven trip. "What the...?"

Tails sighed.

Sonic then ran off, grabbing the Chaos Emeralds as he did so.

**"GODDAMMIT!" **Knuckles screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS KILL HIM?! WE COULD'VE ENDED HIS TERRORIZING!"

Tails replied. "...That ruby is messing up Sonic's perception. He would've never started screaming like that if it truly **_was _**him."

Knuckles turned around, gazing towards the Master Emerald.

_**"We need Shadow."**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Hello guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and see ya later! Also, I won't be updating for the weekend since I'm heading to Brooklyn to see my family!**_

_**SNSF Signing out!**_


	9. Phantom

Sonic roamed the ruins of Station Square, kicking a skull around as he held the Phantom Ruby.

_**'Why did you do that to me?'**_

The ruby glowed, laughing.

_**'Oh, Sonic. So powerful, yet so foolish.'**_

_**'...'**_

_**'Why do you want them? Why don't you want to kill them? After what they put you through... they refused to help you as you were tortured... why don't I relive the memories?'**_

_**"NO!"**_

The ruby flashed, creating a black aura that enveloped both in a restricting flame.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hello, rodent." Eggman cackled, seeing Infinite toss Sonic onto the bloody floor. He coughed, looking up at the doctor with a weak glare.**_

_**He smirked, kicking Sonic in the side of the head. He yelped, blood dripping from his mouth.**_

_**The masked jackal watched in amusement, chuckling. "How weak. You can't even dodge a blow from your nemesis."**_

_**Sonic could hear Infinite but didn't reply. His ears bled as Eggman clipped parts of them with scissors. His arms were coated with blood as scars opened up. Infinite created an illusion of Shadow.**_

_**Shadow grinned, walking over and putting a foot on Sonic's head.**_

_**"Faker, you spineless fool. You think you're better than everyone else, that you're the center of attention? Think again." Shadow said, pressing harder on Sonic's head. The hedgehog gasped for air as the Ultimate Lifeform laughed at his suffering.  
**_

_**Sonic screamed as loud as he could, hoping maybe someone, anyone, was there. If anyone was there to help...**_

_**No response, just cackling from the doctor.**_

_**Shadow pressed even harder.**_

_**All went black.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**XXXXXXX**_

Classic stood over the edge of a pond, looking down into the pool of water. "..."

Tails walked over, waving.

"Raven and Knuckles are in Sandopolis. Should we track down Sonic?" Tails suggested.

Classic thought for a moment.

**"...Yea. We gotta beat him before he can use the emeralds."**

The kitsune nodded as both flew off.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Sonic gripped his head as his claws dug into his skin, drawing blood. _**"Stop... stop this now!"**_ He said, sweat dripping from his body as he shook with fear and recollection.

_**"How about I tell you..." **_The Phantom Ruby said soothingly, as it always sounded.

_**"Infinite was someone who knew you... who hated you... the one who you claim to be your best friend... remember when you hesitated to kill him? I will always remember the look on your face. I loved it."**_

Sonic was silent, paralyzed. _**"W-why are you doing this to me?! Answer me!"**_ He yelled. He gritted his teeth as the memories flooded into his head. The torture... the pain... the _**betrayal**_...

A yellow aura seeped from the Chaos Emeralds as Tikal formed, shooting a beam of light directly at the Phantom Ruby. It cracked and screamed as the light energy shrouded around it.

The echidna ran over to Sonic, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic?!"

Sonic's eyes dilated upon Tikal touching his shoulder. _**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_ He screamed, turning around and scratching her across the face.

Tikal gasped, jumping back.

His hyperventilating increased in intensity, gripping harder onto his head, blood dripping onto the floor. His muzzle curled into a snarl as a hand moved down and gripped the Phantom Ruby.

_**"Face it... everyone wants to kill you. That Echidna wanted to, all the civilians want you to be executed...**__**Tails wanted you-"**_

_**"DON'T SPEAK OF**__** HIM!"**_ Sonic screamed.

Phantom cackled. _**"Why are you so pure-hearted? Even for an insane person, you show emotions... Just kill them. They don't want you alive..."**_

_**"FIGHT ME, PHANTOM!" **_Sonic roared, enraged. He ripped out the ruby, slamming it onto the ground. It glowed, and Tikal stared in bewilderment before teleporting.

The Ruby glowed before dark energy seeped out of it. An armored hedgehog emerged, grinning. His jet black fur could be seen through the rusted armor, as his teal eyes scanned the hedgehog before him.

Sonic's fur turned to a dark cobalt color, but still lighter than the navy blue before. **"..."**

Phantom cackled. **_"You want a fight? Foolish hedgehog... the Doctor was right about you..." _**He said before flinging a blade of darkness at Sonic. He dodged before running up the wall and running behind Phantom, kicking the evil hedgehog in the back, before spin dashing into his head.

_**"Check yourself before attacking me."**_ Phantom then turned around and stabbed Sonic in the belly with a sword. A scream filled the room.

He laughed as Sonic collapsed to the floor, bleeding heavily.

_**"Fuck you, you son of a bitch..." **_Sonic coughed out, gasping.

Phantom smirked. He grabbed the sword...

_And pulled it out._

Sonic gasped, his eyes losing color as his breathing slowed.

_**"Have fun dying- you won't survive." **_He laughed manically, walking away.

Sonic reached for a Chaos Emerald, but couldn't grab it.

_**"Hah... looks like my time is up..."** _He chuckled weakly. _**"I should've seen it coming..."**_

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Suddenly, a thud was heard as footsteps rang in his ears. He didn't bother opening his eyes.

_**"I got you."**_

_**"You're not dying yet."**_

_**"...Unless you don't explain yourself, Faker."**_

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated...**_

_**There have been a few updates to my profile, as far as new stories go. Check it out if ya want, and PM me if you have any questions. ^^**_

_**SNSF Out.**_


End file.
